Papa's Pancakeria 2
Papa's Pancakeria 2 is a game created by User:Matty0502. The workers are Cooper and Prudence. No real customers are in the game. Customers *Jacqueline (Tutorial) *Wally (After Tutorial) *Yasmin (Random) *Eva (Random) *Irona Pol (Random) *Karl (Random) *Logan (Random) *Jerome (Random) *Zein (Random) *Zoei (Random) *Gaby (Random) *Akira (Random) *Samantha (Random) *Emma (Random) *Brittany (Random) *Xander (Random) *Leo (Random) *Freddy (Random) *Brady (Random) *Daisy (Time) *Garret (Time) *Purp (Time) *Annie (Time) *Anna (Time) *Actor (Time) *Quicksilver (Time) *Bronze (Time) *Kuraudo (Time) *Adam (Time) *Ella (Time) *Ginny (Time) *Larry (Time) *Frit (Time) *Fenord (Time) *Chet (Time) *Buta (Time) *Fowlwing (Time) *Violet (Time) *Chizz (Time) *Ida (Time) *Amber (Time) *Envy (Time) *Hazel (Time) *Wacky (Time) *Arabella (Time) *Boomer (Time) *James (Time) *Jacob (Time) *Racho Pol (Time) *Locki (Time) *Cobain (Time) *Cinbara (Day 2) *Ichigo (Rank 2) *Vernon (Rank 3) *Amadeo (Rank 4) *Wrath (Rank 5) *Mo (Rank 6) *Deply (Rank 7) *LePunch (Rank 8) *Duke (Rank 9) *Alex (Rank 10) *France (Rank 11) *Evan (Rank 12) *Charlotte (Rank 13) *Billy (Rank 14) *Hime (Rank 15) *Jackie (Rank 16) *Aliyah (Rank 17) *Jerry (Rank 18) *Owen (Rank 19) *Rosetta (Rank 20) *Mosia Pol (Rank 21) *Hop (Rank 22) *Anna (Rank 23) *April (Rank 24) *Nidwell (Rank 25) *Aliah (Rank 26) *Ben (Rank 27) *Anthony (Rank 28) *Cub (Rank 29) *Squall (Rank 30) *Diamond (Rank 31) *Andy (Rank 32) *Greg (Rank 33) *Unice (Rank 34) *Burn (Rank 35) *Santa (Rank 36) *Xavier (Rank 37) *Hellen (Rank 38) *John (Rank 39) *Buru (Rank 40) *Tweene (Rank 41) *Makew (Rank 42) *Albe (Rank 43) *Bella (Rank 44) *Amanda (Rank 45) *Ailyn (Rank 46) *Shelly (Rank 47) *Gerald (Rank 48) *Rose (Rank 49) *Sierra (Rank 50) *Ann (Rank 51) *Wizzy (Rank 52) *Lisa (Rank 53) *Golden (Rank 54) *Isla (Rank 55) *Andrei (Rank 56) *Howard (Rank 57) *Alicia (Rank 58) *Brady (Rank 59) *Tarry (Rank 60) *Thomas (Rank 61) *September (Rank 62) *Ida (Rank 63) *BBQ Fan (Rank 64) *Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Locals Bold '''means closer *Tarry *Jackie *Wolf' *'Aubrey''' *Cobain Closers *Wolf (Monday) *Kassie (Tuesday) *Barber Q. (Wednesday) *Weeny (Thursday) *Aubrey (Friday) *Ace (Saturday) *Ginger (Sunday) Holidays *Summer Luau (Unlocked at rank 6 with Mo) - Favored by Daisy, Deply, Alex, Duke, Wally, LePunch, Mo, Yasmin *Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at rank 11 with France) - Favored by Evan, France, Hime, Billy, Charlotte, Garret, Wrath *Comet Con (Unlocked at rank 16 with Jackie) - Favored by Annie, Eva, Anna, Aliyah, Irona Pol, Karl, Owen, Purp, Rosetta, Jerry *Groovstock (Unlocked at rank 21 with Mosia Pol) - Favored by Jacqueline, Hop, Actor, April, Logan, Mosia Pol, Nidwell, Quicksilver *Halloween (Unlocked at rank 26 with Aliah) - Favored by Aliah, Adam, Cinbara, Anthony, Bronze, Cub, Jerome, Kuraudo, Zein, Ben, Squall *Thanksgiving (Unlocked at rank 31 with Diamond) - Favored by Ella, Greg, Andy, Amadeo, Burn, Diamond, Ginny, Unice, Zoei *Christmas (Unlocked at rank 36 with Santa) - Favored by Buru, Fenord, Gaby, Akira, Frit, Hellen, John, Larry, Samantha, Xavier *New Year (Unlocked at rank 41 with Tweene) - Favored by Amanda, Chet, Emma, Albe, Bella, Brittany, Makew, Tweene, Xander *Valentine's Day (Unlocked at rank 46 with Ailyn) - Favored by Ailyn, Chibilia, Ichigo, Buta, Gerald, Leo, Rose, Shelly, Sierra *Lucky Lucky Masturi (Unlocked at rank 51 with Ann) - Favored by Fowlwing, Ann, Freddy, Golden, Isla, Lisa, Violet, Wizzy *Easter (Unlocked at rank 56 with Andrei) - Favored by Amber, Envy, Howard, Alicia, Brady, Gabriella, Vernon, Wacky, Andrei *Cinco de Mayo (Unlocked at rank 61 with Thomas) - Favored by BBQ Fan, Chizz, Ida, Arabella, Boomer, James, Jacob, Racho Pol, September, Locki, Papa Lucci Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Amadeo) *Waffles (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Squall) Grill Mixables *Blueberry Mix (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Billy) *Chocolate Chip Mix (Unlocked at Rank 24 with April) *Pecan Mix (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Burn) *Bacon Mix (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Tarry) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked at Day 2 with Cinbara) *Cherries (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Vernon) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Alex) *Cinnamon (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Owen) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Rosetta) *Raspberries (Unlocked at Rank 39 with John) *Strawberries (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Rose) Ice Creams *Blueberry Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Buru) *Vanilla Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bella) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Golden) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Brady) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Ichigo) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Duke) *Honey (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Hime) *Hot Chocolate (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Sierra) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Isla) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Nidwell) *Tea (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Unice) *Milk (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Amanda) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Lemon Concentrate (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Wrath) *Ice (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Cub) *Cocoa (Unlocked at Rank 64 with BBQ Fan!) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of a topper, syrup or whipped cream, one shaker, and one drink. Stickers Trivia *During Halloween, the closers dressed up with costumes: **Wolf dressed up as a Wolf Man **Kassie dressed up as Ninja **Barber Q. dressed up as a BBQ Sauce **Weeny dressed up as a cowboy **Aubrey dressed up as Flapstack **Ace dressed up as Cookie Doughman **Ginger dressed up as a superhero. Category:Papa's Pancakeria 2 Category:Games Category:Games by Matty0502